Cop my Love
by Mikaa Chan
Summary: After Kagome's break up with Kouga, she no longer thinks of Love is Sweet. Becomming a Police woman meant chasing down bad boys, like Inuyasha.


Chapter 1  
  
The police car honked madly, yelling for the black stunt car to stop. The woman in the driver's seat shifted with discomfort. The siren rang, flashing bright colors of red from here to everywhere. The young lady dressed in blue and matching white with the knowing hat, pulled, togging at her blouse.  
  
"That bastard...If he crashes another one-  
  
She'd spoken too fast. 'Curses.' The color black, which quite didn't blend in with the night sky's color, had crashed with the red one.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Buckle up..." She groaned all to herself.  
  
After driving madly for an hour and half- Kagome was thoroughly exhausted. She was scanning the area. Damn. It was her first time here.  
  
'If there's no sign of allies or dead ends, I don't think I could track him down...' And with great timing, she had spotted one! It appeared to be a narrow end, but it was still worth to try.  
  
Her vehicle moved slightly closer to his right.  
  
"That's it...Follow your right path...NO!" The black vehicle turned to his left then started running again.  
  
"Blasted!" She yelled, stopping her car. Without an hesitation, she pulled out her gun. With her left eye closed, she screeched, as the bullet bulged out, then shot itself towards the black vehicle's tire.  
  
She smirked, as she shot another bullet.  
  
Knowing quite well that she haven't missed, she made her way towards the victim. "Let's see who the friendly face is..." She mumbled.  
  
He cursed under his breath.  
  
"Gun?" He looked over and out his window then growled.  
  
"She busted my tire...!"  
  
"That's not the only damage I did." The voice sounded deadly serious. Inuyasha looked up to face...  
  
Kagome gawked.  
  
"You again?!" She yelled, settling down her pink sheet.  
  
"What is it with you?! You like having a cop chasing you over and over?!"  
  
He smiled, innocently.  
  
"It was a coincident!" He tried.  
  
She looked at the sky, deep in thought. He just yawned, lazily. "You used a gun..." He started, still not focusing. She smiled. "My car was running out of life."  
  
He gave her a glance. "You sure don't sound happy."  
  
He smirked. "Why? Miss cop here didn't catch enough bad boys like her ex...?"  
  
Her eyes flared with fire, the fire which was preserved over many years. "What's with all the talking shit Inu?" She asked, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.  
  
He shriked.  
  
"Oh no. I'm not following you to your house!" She growled.  
  
"It's a police station. Not my house moron..."  
  
She didn't get angry. She was actually relieved knowing that it was Inuyasha who caused this problem- not an angry marshmallow...  
  
He groaned.  
  
"But what about my baby?"  
  
"Your 'BABY' is going to be fine..." She paused.  
  
"You did bring out your keys...right?"  
  
She saw him smile lightly. "You owe me a car now..."  
  
She growled then slapped his head.  
  
"Look, I don't like fussing with guys- especially you."  
  
He looked bored. "So?"  
  
"So," she smiled, "I'm gonna take you to Miroku...You guys can deal with things while I take off."  
  
She saw his face turn green. Well, the last time they had a friendly conversation- it wasn't quite a 'Children's Scene.' Kagome remembered the lady there...Inuyasha was waiting for his turn, after the young lady ofcourse. Ecentually, Miroku didn't handle her properly giving him a stamp of a red hand print, deserving it all on his own...  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Relax..." She turned back to give him a knowing glance.  
  
"I've known Miroku for a while, and for one thing, I'm positive his not gay." She saw him turn around with a sigh. "I'm going home okay?"  
  
She quickly grabbed on his arms then grinned. "After wasting my precious 1 hour and 30 minutes? Not quite possible..."  
  
She saw him growl, then turn his face closer to hers. She quickly pushed it further away. "Don't come too close...I do bite you know."  
  
She warned, her eyes closely latched on to his next actions.  
  
He smirked. "And I wouldn't even like it if an ugly cop like-  
  
He stopped when he saw her bring out her favorite buddy. "You're not gonna kill me our you?" He asked, bluntly.  
  
She smiled with her hands on her gun. "Never trust a cop."  
  
He then changed his expression. "Aw common Kagome, you know I'm not good with words." He admitted.  
  
"Well, I'm not good with holding my patience." She looked at her watch. "Hurry and hop in."  
  
They walked over to her car and she opened the back seat door for him. He didn't budge. "Well? Get it!" She yelled, as he growled then smirked at her.  
  
"I don't hop..." He said, looking carefully at her. She smiled then shoved him in.  
  
Sango was starting to get worried. It wasn't like Kagome would go out in a date with a guy, and she probably wouldn't be chasing a guy with her vehicle... Or maybe she was just by herself, thinking things over about Kouga?  
  
"No." She told her self, bluntly.  
  
Kagome was over Kouga, long time. Even though she had loved him, didn't mean she couldn't erase him from her heart. It was definitely time for her to move on with life.  
  
Flashing with an idea, Sango picked up her phone then started to dial.  
  
"Hello? Is this Hojo Fujiama?"  
  
Miroku was flipping through his magazine, giggling and drooling over the pictures. "I wonder maybe when I'm fired, I can give these babies a hug while taking pictures...?"  
  
He turned to the next page, when the front door banged open.  
  
"He MIGHT be gay!" The voice yelled, furiously trying to dodge her hands.  
  
She sighed. When her movements stopped, Inuyasha smiled hopefully. "You giving up?"  
  
She looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
She pushed him in then whispered lightly, "I'll support you this time..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
Miroku, having just enough of this event got up and walked up to the noisy group. "I was reaing you know..." He warned, with a loud sigh.  
  
He then turned to look at Inuyasha's familiar face- which looked horrified over Miroku's. He frowned but still greeted him with a friendly smile.  
  
"Welcome Inuyasha!" He brought out his hands then looked at him. "well?"  
  
"Well what?" He growled.  
  
"Aren't we going to shake?"  
  
The hanyou gave him a little shake on his own, which made a loud "chining" noise.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" He walked over to the sofa and took a seat.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Did you have to cuff the poor fellow?"  
  
Kagome blushed lightly. "Well, he wasn't quite behaving so..." Miroku smiled then patted her shoulders. "I'll handle it from here."  
  
When Inuyasha saw that Kagome was turning to leave, he yelled, "Bye wench!" Which caused her movements to change and make a combat.  
  
"Can I slap him?" She asked, barely gritting out the words.  
  
Miroku sighed. "No."  
  
"Morning sunshine!"  
  
Kagome groaned then tossed away from her sleep. Sango had taken into action and had opened the window along with the curtain. The sunshine was now shining brightly down Kagome's face which made her growl in displeasure.  
  
"Wake up sunshine!" Sango tried once more, sitting on the edge of Kagome's bed.  
  
"I'm not your sunshine..." A pain voice replied. Sango sighed then splashed a bit of liquid on her friend's face.  
  
Kagome jumped up. "WHAT?!"  
  
Sango jumped back as well. "Aw common Kagome- it's a perfect Saturday morning!"  
  
Kagome groaned even more now.  
  
"And it's time for Kagome to rest." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Good night!"  
  
There was a slight pause. Then Sango turned in. "Why did you come so late yesterday? What were you doing?? Were you with a guy...? Who??"  
  
Kagome felt her heart rip a part. Ever since the word 'Guy' comes in her mind it bugged her. And ever since she broke up with Kouga, the word 'Love' never affected her...  
  
She brought herself up then smiled lightly at Sango.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but I was at work..."  
  
Her voice, low and steady worried Sango even more. She gave Kagome a quick hug then smiled right at her.  
  
"Cheer up. I'll make breakfast."  
  
"Nothing sweet..."  
  
Sango frowned.  
  
"Now Kagome, just because LOVE is sweet, doesn't mean you don't get to eat anything that's sweet."  
  
The girl on her bed now looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
She fussed, "Don't be stupid Sango. Love isn't sweet."  
  
Sango stopped dead on her tracks. She turned back with a half hearted smile.  
  
"Then what is it to you?" She asked softly.  
  
The girl shrugged. "Possibly near a nightmare..."  
  
A/N: I love this story. It's not too lovey-dovey but it's fine. Well, the beginning is just a beginning so please read and review... I promise you, now that I'm done writing the fact and introduction of the story, It will FOR SURE turn out to be a loving story!  
  
Review! Thanks   
  
Summary: Kagome's duty as a cop is to chase down all the bad boys and punks out there who are like her Ex, Kouga. And Sango's duty is to grab a matching guy just for Kagome. 


End file.
